


Beg For Daddy

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This drabble was written as part of HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest, for the prompt 'Begging'.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Beg For Daddy

“Please, Daddy!” the boy begged, hands fisting the sheets, fighting not to grind against the mattress. He pushed back instead, against Draco’s mouth, onto his tongue. 

Draco replaced tongue with fingers, finding Albus’s prostate easily and watching him scream into the sheets with ecstasy and frustration.

“Please!” he practically sobbed.

“What is it you want, sweetheart?

“Fuck me,” he pleaded desperately.

“I am, darling,” Draco drawled, moving his fingers inside him slowly.

“I need your cock, Daddy. Please...”

Albus whimpered as Draco withdrew his fingers.

“Such a greedy little slut for Daddy’s cock,” Draco said, as he finally pushed inside.


End file.
